


banana pancakes wedding

by Giinny



Series: banana pancakes weeding [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (future deaf courf actually not mention it but), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Courfeyrac, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Pining Courfeyrac, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, basado en un rol así que hay cosas que no tienen sentido ups, tenía muchos sentimientos y llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courfeyrac lee sus votos en su boda con Combeferre.





	

“Yo, Félix, prometo hacer de esta unión una nueva aventura tan divertida como las que ya hemos vivido. Prometo despertarte cada mañana con los rizos revueltos haciendo cosquillas en tu hombro. Prometo hacerte tortitas siempre que sea capaz de salir de la cama antes que tú. Prometo abrazarte cuando cocines y distraerte, aunque a veces estemos a punto de incendiar la casa. Prometo cantar en la ducha a voz en grito y acaparar el baño para ponerme los rizos en su sitio antes de una cita. Prometo prepararte mil CDs para los viajes en coche y no dejar que te duermas al volante otra vez. Prometo enfadarme contigo y solucionar el bache que encontremos. Prometo que te obligaré a bailar, aunque a veces me pises y acabe con dolor de pies. Prometo que algún día aprenderé a patinar. Prometo que limpiaré la purpurina que entre en casa cada 28 de Junio. Prometo susurrarte en español las cosas más obscenas y cursis que se me pasen por la mente. Prometo ayudarte, respetarte, escucharte y quererte como siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.”


End file.
